


The Blogger Bride

by orphan_account



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on The Princess Bride, peasant farm boy Sherlock must battle outlaws, the mythical creatures of Florin, and an evil prince to win back the hand of his true love, John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blogger Bride

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite movies of all time, and I couldn't help imagining Westley and Buttercup as Johnlock while watching it one day, and then this happened. Jeff Hope is the cabdriver in A Study In Pink, and I felt that Lestrade should be a bit younger in this fic, so he doesn't have his traditional grey hair. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

  John Watson was raised on a small farm in the country Florin. His favorite pass times were riding his horse and tormenting the curly raven haired boy that worked there. His name was Sherlock, but he never called him that.  Nothing gave John as much pleasure as ordering Sherlock around.

  “Farm boy, polish Gladstone’s saddle. I expect to see my face shinning in it by morning.

  “As you wish” was all he ever responded with. Whether he was busy mucking out the stables or feeding the horses, if John asked the farm boy of anything, he always responded with “As you wish”.

  One day, John had brought over two empty pails to Sherlock, who was chopping firewood, and had set them down saying “Farm boy, fill these with water.” As John looked up, he met Sherlock’s magnificent blue green eyes. He licked his lips subconsciously and added quietly, “Please.” Sherlock held John’s gaze and, in a deep baritone that sent shivers down John’s spine, said simply, “As you wish.”  That day, John was amazed to discover that when he said “As you wish”, what he meant was, “I love you.” And one day, John realized, to his amazement even more, that he truly loved him back.

  Of course, Sherlock had no money for marriage, being only a lowly farm boy, so he packed his few belongings and left the farm to seek fortune across the sea, promising John they’d be reunited again.

  “I fear I’ll never see you again.” John whispered, embracing Sherlock in a hug.

  “Of course you will” Sherlock said reassuringly. ”Hear this now-” he said, pulling away to look John in the eyes. ” I will always come for you.”

  “But how can you be sure, Sherlock?”

  “This is true love. Do you think this happens every day?” Sherlock reasoned, smiling and raising an eyebrow. “Besides,” he said, cupping John’s face with a hand and rubbing his cheek with a thumb, “I’d be lost without my blogger.” John smiled and pulled his love into what would be their last kiss; fore Sherlock never reached his destination. His ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Redbeard, who was notorious for never leaving captives alive.

  When news reached John of Sherlock’s murder, he went to his room and locked the door, not leaving to eat or drink for days. He refused to sleep, and made a vow into the silence of his dark room one night, to never love again. 

 

**5 Years Later**

 

 Children squealed as they chased each other around the crowded Main Square of Florin. Excited villagers tried to quiet them down as they awaited the news of the Great Prince Moriarty's soon-to-be-wed. As horns were sounded off by the Prince's men, the crowd stopped their chatter and looked up to the tower from which Prince Moriarty stood, ready to give his speech.

  "My people," he said, a hand extended toward the crowd. " A month from now, our country will celebrate its 500th Anniversary. On that evening, I shall marry someone, who was once a simpleton like yourselves, but perhaps, today, you will not find him so ordinary. Would you like to meet him?"

  The crowd cheered in unison. "I give you, Prince John!" A fanfare announced John's arrival as the crowd turned to an opening in the castle where a red carpet extended from. John walked out slowly, dressed in white and gold silk clothes that he guessed where more expensive than all the villager's farms combined, and tried to ignore the emptiness consuming him as men, women, and children began to kneel. John cursed at the law for giving Moriarty the power to marry whomever he wished. He had made a promise years ago, when Sherlock had died, that he would never love again, and he felt as if he where betraying that promise by marrying another now.

  John knew he would never grow to love Moriarty, no matter how much he insisted, and the only joy he found in his awful life were the daily rides he had with his horse, Gladstone. He would often be seen riding throughout the countryside and into the forests, miles from any sign of civilization.

  On one fateful day, John had been lost in thought, when he realized he had ridden out farther than usual. On the trail up ahead where three men. John slowed to a stop and looked the three over as they approached. The first to step forwards was a short man with greying hair and thin wired glasses. Next to him was a tall muscular man with bushy brown hair and brown eyes carrying a sword with intricate designs. And at the end stood a significantly taller man that towered over the rest, his unkempt redish beard adding to his dangerous look.

  "A word, my lord?" the first man said. "We are but poor lost circus performers. Is there a village nearby?"

  "There is nothing nearby for miles." John answered, looking around the forest, wondering where the men had traveled from. The short man clasped his hands together and smiled a dark smile, which John couldn't help but shiver internally at.

 "Then there will be no one to hear you scream." the man said as the giant moved towards John and knocked him out.


End file.
